Children love to mimic adults and love to engage in house play in which they cook meals and entertain guests in the same way that adults do. In such house play, it is desirable to provide the children with toy products, such as stoves, tea kettles and the like, that more realistically simulate kitchen products owned and used by adults. To fulfill this need for providing more realistic toys for house playing, an object of the present invention is to provide a toy toaster oven that more realistically simulates toaster ovens used by adults.